


Headcanons of Cole Mackenzie

by KatisTrash



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons roaming from headcanons about his personality to his relationships





	Headcanons of Cole Mackenzie

\- Has a very nice smell to him, comes in everyday having a different scent like cinnamon, strawberries, flowers, chocolate, ect  
\- Has a shy exterior and will only speak a few words to you unless you really get under his shell and warm up to you  
\- Loves animals especially dogs probably would call his dog something cliche or after something he really enjoys  
\- One of the sweetest boys you will ever meet, will literally care for you so much if you just be nice to him and respect him  
\- Has a very short temper and will kick the shit out of someone who is rude to him or anybody who he loves  
\- So kind and sweet that he feeds homeless cats and dogs on the street with leftover tuna or other foods from his home  
\- Knows how to braid, possibly know how to do different styles of hair as well  
\- Has very unique drawing skills and will draw you if he's interested in you (platonically or romantically)  
\- Has a huge love for nature especially forests and large trees  
\- Probably out drawing or exploring outside when he's not in school  
\- In present time, would adore the Harry Potter series and would absolutely get sorted into Hufflepuff and have an owl as a pet  
\- Has the tendency to fall for people very quickly, after a mere nice conversation with someone he likes then bam suddenly he can't stop thinking about them and doodling them  
\- He is very observant, mostly listens to conversations with large groups of people  
\- Kind of person to write instead of speak and prefers to write letters instead of talking in person  
\- Not very open about his feelings, until one day they just kind of all bursts out of him  
\- Probably likes mythical creatures like dragons  
\- Would possibly grow his hair out to a length where he could put small braids into it  
\- Though, boys in his class would make fun of him for it and call him 'too queer' and insult him time and time again  
\- Gilbert was the only boy who didn't make fun of it, actually he encouraged him more than anything  
\- Cole and Gilbert get much closer actually due to Gilbert defending him against the boys  
\- Anne and Diana think he looks very lovely in that style  
\- Unfortunately, due to his parents persistence he was forced to have it cut short again  
\- He was at first uneasy and uncomfortable with being shown with difference from the rest of the boys involving appearance  
\- But after having a strong bond with the girls and Gilbert, it somehow makes him less uncomfortable in the things he wants to wear  
\- He can be very masculine in appearance but also can be feminine as well if he would like to  
\- Cole, Gilbert, Diana, and Anne are defitently the true squad of the 1890s  
\- Anne never plans anything without inviting Cole & Gilbert first  
\- After a while of bonding with Gilbert he realizes something  
\- He has a crush on him  
\- But Gilbert has a crush on Anne????  
\- Turns out Anne doesn't have the same feelings for him back and ends up dating Diana instead  
\- Gilbert takes it pretty calmly actually, besides it's pretty obvious that Anne had feelings for Diana from the beginning  
\- So anyways, Cole takes this as a shot to ask him out  
\- Practices what he's going to say a million times in his head before even walking up to him  
\- "hey Gilbert, what's up?"  
\- That was smooth, right?  
\- "you alright?"  
\- A nervous chuckle "yeah, look I-- uh have something to ask you"  
\- "go ahead, I'm listening"  
\- "well, um-- do you maybe want to go-"  
\- "on a date?"  
\- An awkward nod  
\- Suddenly, a silence falls on them for a moment  
\- Gilbert eventually agrees and Cole is ov ERJOYED  
\- Then he remembered his parents  
\- His parents are kind enough to give him a little bit of money  
\- Anyways, they go out onto town and find a small little restaurant  
\- Cole is Beyond Nervous  
\- "So, I'm curious how long have you had feelings for me?"  
\- "I'm not sure, maybe for around a couple of months"  
\- That was a clear lie, he had a crush on him for at least a year until he had the guts to ask him out  
\- They go out on a few more dates  
\- A couple of awkward kisses but in Cole's eyes they were magical  
\- Eventually, they make it official  
\- They go back to school and tell Anne & Diana and they are THRILLED  
\- you know what that means???  
\- DOUBLE DATES  
\- Lots of HAND HOLDING and gentle kisses  
\- They're very soft for eachother  
\- Let's just say this relationship will last a long time like Anne's and Diana's


End file.
